


At the Emperor's Requisition

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forced Bride, Forced Marriage, Historical, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kim Jaejoong was a normal commoner during the Joseon period until the Emperor ran in to him by mistake...now he is the Royal Consort to an Empire...and Jung Yunho, the Emperor...





	1. Prologue

The palace was quiet and Emperor Jung Yunho was bored out of his mind. Along with that, the council was trying to get him to accept a marriage of any kind for the sake of the Empire. They were constantly whining in his ears about how the Empire needed security if something ever were to happen to him. A risk could not be avoided if he did not settle down now and found himself a Royal Consort. Preferably a noble bred woman of his own court's officials.

At that notion, Yunho instanty became heated. He would never allow an official's child to have any claim to the seat of Royal Consort. Ever. His seed would not be a ploy for power by their greedy throne hungry fathers. He stepped out of the throneroom heading towards his bedchamber. He entered it by the action of the guards standing by it who pushed the chamber doors open for his majesty. Only closing them back once he was safely inside.

He walked over to his massive size bed reaching down to pick up the street garments his noblemen wore on their outings to visit the common people of Joseon. He put the clothes on then sneakily made his escaped from his bedchamber window heading out to the Royal stables to retrieve his horse. He hopped on its back making his way to the nearest Gu beside the palace.

Finally arriving to his destination, he jumped down from his horse guiding it to an open stable. He tied the reigns of horse to the bar provided making sure that his animal had everything he needed before he left the stable. He made his way through the busy and crowded market place gazing excitedly at the common life of people, happy at the fact that no one recognized him, but why would they when so few were ever allowed the privileged to ever see their own Emperor before as were the rules of the Empire.

Consciously noting that, Yunho continued to wander on. He didn't notice a small frame hunched over on the ground as he walked. Well, not until he ran in to that person, that is.

"Ouch! Would you please watch where you are going! People are trying to make a living here!" a soft feminine like voice cut through the air reaching the young Emperor's ears. Immediately, he searched for the person that the voice came from finding the most beautiful person he had ever seen before his very eyes. A boy barely out of his teens.

"I'm sorry, I did not recall someone sitting on the ground in the middle of a crowded market place." Yunho apologized with a slight bow that only infuriated his newfound companion more immensely then before.

"Well, next time look with your eyes, not your foolish feet." the boy hissed in a venomous undertone catching the young Emperor unawares as he gathered up the items he'd been carrying in a dry leaf weaved basket. He placed them back inside of it glaring up at the strange man dressed in noble robes but he said nothing to acknowledge that fact. Sometimes he found that noblity needed to be put back in their place.

"Are you sure there will be a next time 'young boy'?" Yunho asked placing emphasis on the young boy just to irritate the other further as the boy stood from up the ground picking up the basket while he dusted himself off.

"I'm not a boy 'anymore'." the boy shot back placing his own vehemence on the word anymore to show that he was no mere child for people to mock and play with as they pleased any longer. He'd grown tired of being called a pretty boy. All that was going to change now that he'd reached an adult age, he'd told himself that all week.

"Oh, really. Then, what are you?" Yunho teased the boy again with a mocking glint in his eyes. At this, the boy became tempestuous in his attitude even more.

"A man!" the boy angrily screeched in frustration at the nobleman, eyes gleaming with his anger. Only serving to make him even more interesting to the young Emperor.

"Don't make me laugh, Kim Jae Joong. You turned, what, your eighteenth year a week ago?" another soft voice called out from behind him making both the Emperor, Yunho, and the boy, Jaejoong, turn their heads towards the said person speaking in question. Not much to Jaejoong's shock, it was his bestfriend Junsu.

"Yah! Kim Jun Su! That's too much precious information you're giving away to a complete stranger!" Jaejoong exclaimed with an annoyed grunt not noticing that the seemingly ill-mannered nobleman had already left them.

"Ah, Jaejoong? He's gone now." Junsu pointed out with a cheeky grin causing his confused bestfriend to actually peer behind him. Who infact was stunned that the man had the audacity to leave his side without saying anything but quickly covered it up with a half-truth.

"Good, because he was starting to creep me out with all the staring he'd suddenly been giving me." Jaejoong said puffing out his pale cheeks in a miffed huff making him look the part of a child having a slight tantrum.

"Could you really blame the guy though? You're just way too pretty to be a boy- oh I mean, a man." Junsu cooed at his beautiful bestfriend who in turn took out a scroll from his makeshift basket to chop him with.

"Yah! Kim Jun Su, take those words back right now before I flog you to death!" Jaejoong bellowed full of anger and outrage by his bestfriend's humanly insulting choice of words.

Still observing the scene playout between the two bestfriends, Emperor Jung hauled himself up on to the back of his of horse. In his mind he had made out plans for both Jaejoong and his bestfriend whether they agreed to them or not. That was their problem, not his. Never his. Then with ringing laughter the Emperor sent his horse in to a fast sprint making his way through the crowd of his Empire's many commoners in the market place back home to his palace.


	2. Abduction

Jaejoong glared at the field beyond him. It was harvest time and the fields needed to be taken care of if his parents were to make enough money to survive the season a little longer. Besides that fact, his father was ill and he could no longer help him with the harvest work. Then there was the fact that they could not afford to pay for any extra help so everything was all on Jaejoong's poor little shoulders but he wasn't going to complain about that. His parents never did, so why should he? By what right did he have to complain anyways?

Sometimes being the only son of a farmer was a tough spot to be placed in but he was glad to have a little light in his life by the name of Kim Jun Su. His bestfriend. His only friend. The only one he felt that he would ever need in his life. Although Junsu came from a wealthy family, they were surprisingly still allowed to hang out with each other whenever they were not too busy to do so. He knew that eventually Junsu would be paired off with another one of the nobles eventually leaving him behind, yet until then, he would relish in the life he still had next to his bestfriend's side.

Turning his back on the field, Jaejoong made his way back in to the house. Tomorrow he would take care of the fields and head down to the market to sell some of their goods to the locals like he always does. That night he made his parents their dinner and headed off to bed early to rest up for his coming workload in the morning.

By the morning of the next day, Jaejoong woke up and washed, then dressed to ready for his awaiting workload. He made his way outside to work in the fields after he had prepared breakfast for his parents. A few long hours out there without much water flowing in his system, Jaejoong finished the day's harvest heading inside to wash up before he would go to the market place.

His mind flashed back to the moment he'd met that rude stranger at the market place the previous day. He wondered if he'd ever meet the stranger again but as soon as the thought popped up inside of his mind, the sooner he swashed the thought down finally leaving his house with their goods in tow to sell. A good half-hour later, he made it to the market place setting his goods up in his family's ordained spot on their stand. He set everything up with the intentions of selling all of them that day and he was well on his way by the days end when a hand grabbed on to his own when he was about to restock his last basket of goods on the place that the stand provided him with.

He looked up to find the handsome man he'd met from before gazing back at him when he spoke, "Such small gentle hands to which have maintained such unjust hardships."

Jaejoong seethed, trying to break free of the man's hold on his hand, "You would do good, sir, to let go of my hand."

The man asked with a quirked eyebrow, "What if I said that I didn't want to do that?"

And Jaejoong hissed back with a deep-seated scowl, "I'd say that if you don't, then I'll just have to break your wrist in order to remove it from my person, myself."

"I don't ever doubt that, love, but now that I've caught you, I can't let you go. Won't ever let you go." Yunho stated honestly with a frown marring his handsome features. At the time, Jaejoong did not understand what he'd meant by that until a wet cloth soaked of cloroform was placed over his nose and mouth and he eventually blacked out from it.

Yunho caught the boy in his arms lifting him up in to his embrace as he thanked his second-in-command, Shim Chang Min for his help. He ordered Changmin to take of the rest of the boy's livelihood back to the palace and to contact his parents directly afterwards with the money for the goods and news of their son's current position with him. He was to bring to the palace directly after he'd done so. Changmin bowed before his Emperor with deep respect and then subsequently took the young knocked out beauty from the Emperor's arms carrying him over to the Emperor's awaiting horse.

Yunho got on to his horse with Changmin handing Jaejoong carefully over to him and he straightened them both out ignoring the shocked faces of the other people within the market place surrounding them. Then he took off back towards his palace making sure that Jaejoong was securely held in his arms before he does. They arrive to the palace not long afterwards.

One of his guards walked up to his horse to help him with the sleeping boy. He jumped down from his stallion in order to recieve the boy graciously back in to his arms, walking them through the palace gates once he does. He carried the boy all the way to his throneroom, taking his seat upon the jewel embellished chair as the right of his birth claimed he could do.

With the power and the fear that he could extrude from his people, Yunho commenced the start of the commoner complaints holding Jaejoong tight against him as he does. And none questioned his motives or odd behavior. All went about the day as if it were any other day ignoring the beautiful young sleeping male specimen on their Emperor's lap. And a good hour later, Yunho had the sleeping Jaejoong in his bedchambers resting on his bed as he peered out of his bedroom window watching the reaction of the steadily darkening night sky.

He was awaiting his bride's awakening with a smirk dancing graciously against his lips. For he could not wait for his love's reaction to his newly acquired situation. The sky crack a noise far worse than a horse's whip and a gasp of fright left from out of Jaejoong's soft parted lips on the bed behind him.

At the sound of it, Yunho turned around. And with gradual steps he walked over to the bed taking a seat beside Jaejoong's sleeping form, a hand outstretched to gently caress his forehead. Then suddenly at the slight touch against his flesh, Jaejoong stirred slowly waking himself up bit by little bit. At the sight of Yunho before him, he let out a gasp of shock strambling from the man's strong arms.

Jaejoong up on the bed at the sound of Yunho's amused chuckling. He glared at the man as he slid his way closer to the other side and Yunho finally stopped laughing for his benefit. His eyes focused on the glare that Jaejoong was sprouting right before Jaejoong spoke, sleep still drizzling deeply within his voice, "What do you want?"

Yunho heavily sighed, already knowing what the younger would say back to him, "I want you... all of you for my bride..."

"What? Come again, I don't think I'm hearing you right! I will not be your bride! Ever!" Jaejoong exclaimed from shock, a confused frown marring his forehead. Sleep long forgotten with his growing anger.

"I've wanted you since the first moment we met. I would apologze for the way we've had to meet once again, but I can't find it in myself to apologize for taking what I so rightfully deserve. And as your Emperor, Jung Yun Ho, I will have you for my bride, Kim Jae Joong." Yunho confessed, outstretching a hand to grab on to one of Jaejoong's ankles as he spoke back to him speaking his piece on kidnapping him from the market place.

"You're really something, you know that? Just what I am going to do with you?" Jaejoong hissed back on a scoff letting out an annoyed sigh at the end. He was angry, mad, upset, whatever you wanted to call it. The man he'd met that day at the market place was the Emperor of their entire Empire! He wanted to kick himself. He sighed inwardly this time. There was no way that he was getting out of this one this time. He just knew it. Curse his pretty existence!

"Just give me the chance to make this right for the both of us." Yunho begged him, looking in to his eyes as their gazes locked on to one another.

"And you will you make this right, when your approach to this entire situation was all wrong from the start?" Jaejoong questioned him in return. He didn't deserve a chance. Whether he was his Emperor or not! At the moment, Jaejoong felt like he should just get up from the bed and leave just to be spiteful but he won't. He's not that low of a person. Sadly, his parents raised him better than that.

Yunho spoke to him once again, "Let me give your family a better life at my side with you as my bride. Right now, I'm just asking for your formal permission of marriage. Just know that no matter your answer, we shall still wed whether you agree to it or not."

And Jaejoong pondered his offer or rather his command, his mind wondering on his parents and how he could lift their day to day burdens from off of their shoulders just by uniting with Yunho in marriage. They deserved to be taken care of after all they had sacrificed by having him. So he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them again to finally speak,

"Then, I simply must refuse you, your highness..."


End file.
